


The clones, the Jedi and the younglings:  Yavin

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: The clones, the Jedi and the Younglings. [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Mpreg, Obi-wan survives the Death Star, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He battles his brother and he almost dies, trying to buy Luke and Leia more time to save Bail.<br/>But his lovers and his children are not letting that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote The clones, the Jedi and the younglings: Before Yavin for the star wars kink meme, and this is the second part. You can find a link to the kink meme in the first story.

**Yavin: How it begins.**

 

Bail, Senator of Alderaan, member of the Alliance, send the droids to Obi-wan, thinking one of his multiple lovers or baby-Jedi will bring them to Mon Mothma. Since they decided to stop trying for children in the name of his health, Obi-wan doesn’t see why he couldn’t do it himself.

The clones are not amused. It’s been 17 years since Obi-wan went on a mission!

“Because you knocked me up every year.” Obi-wan says, cheerfully.

“Oh, Force, Dad!” all the new shiny-Jedi whine, face palming because nobody wants to think about parents and sex, even if the little younglings running everywhere are a very, very good clue that sex happens!

**Yavin: Han Solo**

Han Solo doesn’t know who he find more interesting: firecracker Leia Skywalker or serene Luke Skywalker.

“Gonna give me the shovel talk?” he asks the man that introduced himself as Hevy.

“Kid, we’re on the run from the Empire. You’re slightly less trouble and they can handle you.

-Or you think they will cut me with the fancy lightsword and space my body.

-That too. But their father would have them on their knees meditating until they’re afflicted with arthrosis, if they couldn’t handle you without needing to cut body parts.”

Han doesn’t know if he’s terrified or turned on.

He’s also slightly confused when the twin call everyone Dad. But since the Wookie that Chewie is making sad eyes to does the same thing, he thinks it’s better to concentrate on the sexy twins.

Then, they’re on the Death Star, and Leia cuts Stormtroopers in two with a green staff lightsaber and her brother sabotages the space station, putting his blue saber in very pricey console, and steals credits on the bodies.

“We’ve a lot of brothers and sisters to raise.” He justifies himself.

Han is in love.

**Yavin: Bail.**

 

Bail Organa will die soon. He knows it, but he still try to meditate, like his friend Obi-wan taught him, all this years ago.

He’s ready, he doesn’t have a choice, but, oh Gods, he still had so much to do. But it’s fitting. His beloved Alderaan is dead, his beloved Breha, with her mind like a knife, and so much love. He will join them. He only regrets he won’t see revenge and freedom.

In his cell, in this monstrosity of a space station, he tries to find peace, because he doesn’t want to see Breha again, in another world, with hate in his heart.

And then the door opens, and he can’t stop it: he was always a member of ‘don’t know when to shup up’ squad and he taunts:

“Aren’t you a little short for a Stormtrooper?”

And then the Stormtrooper takes his helmet of, and he is a she.

“I’m Leia Skywalker, I’m here to rescue you!”

 

**Yavin: Obi-wan and Anakin.**

 

Obi-wan almost dies on the Death Star.

He battles his brother, sparks from their lightsabers making a beautiful, and deadly, show of lights, trading barbed comments that drips with blood from old wounds.

He battles his brother, and if Vader is the personification of war, Obi-wan…Obi-wan is very much not: he’s not in his prime like the last time on Mustafar, and he let his righteous fury behind a long time ago, eroded by love. Almost twenty years weighs on him, twenty years and fourteen pregnancies. He pities Anakin more than anything today, and that’s not enough against his power.

He battles his brother and he almost die, trying to buy Luke and Leia more time to save Bail.

But his lovers and his children are not letting that happen.

No one of the young Jedi his strong enough against Vader, but they’re six.

No one of the clones can touch Vader with a shot, but they’re five, and with enough fire power, their ex-General need to use a part of his power to shield himself.

Yattitcu loses an arm, and Jesse fires his blaster so much that the damned thing explodes and burns his hands.

But they survives, piling in the Falcon and running for their lives.

 

**Yavin: the night after, Bail.**

 

After the battle, the Jedi sing and drink and cry with the Alliance: the ones that were already working with it, and the others, too.

Obi-wan hugs Bail hard, grieving with him, and the Vice-roy seems surprised. It’s been years since they saw each others, and if he learned long ago the truth about how profound Obi-wan’s feelings run, his friend didn’t always express them so much.

And these young Jedi, almost Younglings in his eyes, older than the poor Padwan he saw fall dead under clones’fire, but still so young….He realize he’s going into shock when Obi-wan pushes him into a medical bunk.

“You need to sleep. No, don’t move. I’ll put you under a Force sleep if you need it. And tomorrow…tomorrow, we’ll start tracking down survivors. Not everybody was on Alderaan, and they’ll need you. But now, you need sleep.” 

 

**Yavin: Life, after death**

 

Obi-wan almost dies on the Death Star and, when everything is consumed, the brothers let the children drink and grieve and laugh with the pilots and the Alliance.

Their lover give them a disbelieving look when he follows them in the bedroom and find all the bunks out of the way, and a makeshift bed on the floor, all the mattress and the blankets making an inviting nest.

“Now?” he asks.

“Do you really think it would proper, with all the dead people?” but hands are already divesting him of his clothes.

“We almost lost you.” It’s Jesse, growling, with hands bandaged.

“Running around playing hero.” Dogma says and they topple in the nest. Bly helps him with his boots, when Crasher is pushing his leggings out of way. He searches for the fifth brother, he’s sure, they were five, and Hevy is joining them, with only a little hesitation.

“Are you sure?” The Jedi asks.

“This night, I can share.” Is the answer, with only a shrug, and this is this answer, more than anything, that helps bring home in Obi-wan how afraid they were for him. He opens his arms.

It’s been years since he spends a night with so many of them. They’re not getting younger and most of the time now it’s only one or two in his bed.

But their fear and their passion ignite his blood, in a way that’s becoming rarer. Their bodies move in rhythm together without trouble: years or not, they understand each other, know each other, inside and out and after a few kisses, Obi-wan loses all ideas of proper or not, the need to get their clothes off more important, and his need to have them as naked as him. In another life, he would use this time for meditate, or training, or conferencing with the generals…

Now, he whines when sensitive flesh is grazed with teeth, when Jesse manhandles him in position for Hevy, when he presses down hard into the strokes opening him.

Tomorrow, he will limp. Probably fell a little ashamed of it. But he doesn’t care. He need it, so much it suddenly burns, and he begs for it, until Hevy takes pity and makes him full, until Bly asks a question, voice low, and pushes, very slow, his cock between his lips, when he  nods in agreement . They’re talking, letting him know how loved he’s, how careful he must be with their old hearts, and he’s grateful his mouth is full: voicing his love is still difficult.

But physically, he knows how to make himself understand. He rides Jesse after Hevy has finished in him. He lets Bly fuck his throat a second time and revere the noises his lover make, and the filthy, beautiful things Dogma say when he fucks him, the noise obscene, semen on his tights and Crasher in his mouth.

He’ll need bacta worked into an area he doesn’t mention, a fact surer when Hevy fucks him a second time, hard and fast, harder than in years, Obi-wan encouraging with a broken voice.

When they sleep, he doesn’t have nightmare of Vader.

He dreams of the sanctuary, and love, and safety.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Death Star, she faces Vader and she learns what fury is.  
> How dare he? How dare he, after killing their mother, after killing them almost, to try taking their father from them?

**Yavin: Leia.**

 

She always knew she was not Obi-wan’s daughter by blood. Not Rex’s, not Kix’s, not the daughter of any of the brothers. She always knew that it didn’t mean she wasn’t loved. In the secrecy, in the sanctuary, she grew up loved and cherished and learned how to fight for what she believed. She liked words, she was not Obi-wan’s spirit daughter for nothing, but the Jedi Master impressed on her the importance of training in combat.

“Sometimes, you’ll have to defend those who can’t. I understand you would prefer another calling, but not Padawan of mine will ever be unprepared. I know you fear your blood-father’s destiny, but Anakin’s fall wasn’t because he was trained.”

On the Death Star, she faces Vader and she learns what fury is.

How dare he? How dare he, after killing their mother, after killing them almost, to try taking their father from them? Obi-wan who loves them and raised them and gave them little brothers and little sisters, Obi-wan who taught them how to read and to love, Obi-wan  who created life out of death.

She yells and she attacks, Luke right behind, but all their training is not enough. They save Obi-wan, but Leia almost die, only Yattitcu’s quick reflex save her.

The Wookie loses an arm, almost her life, and Obi-wan is already at the parry again, stopping what could have been a cut to the flank, and Soniee and Jhavli, the older daughters of the clones and Obi-wan, help the Wookie to the Falcon.

Their other brothers and sisters join the fight, but Vader is so powerful He growls, tells them he will kill them before his old master’s eyes. He doesn’t recognize them, doesn’t even suspect two of the young Jedi he’s trying to kill are his blood. When their clones-fathers start firing, they disengage, and run.

That night, when everybody is sleeping after the Battle of Yavin and the feast, Luke and she take an oath together. They’ll never let another member of their family go against Vader.

Now, he’s their mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yavin: Vader.**

 

Vader doesn’t feel the presence of the young Jedi that are traveling with his old master and is very surprised when they stop him from killing Kenobi. If he had looked, he would have, but it’s been years since he meet another Force User that wasn’t the Emperor, or an Inquisitor. He’s also obsessed since he felt Obi-Wan in the Force, oblivious to everything else. His ex-master’s presence has changed, less like the Knight he was, more like a Healer, and this mystery is at the same time strange and unimportant. He must have Kenobi’s head, the way the old man changed seems… Not, it is important. How **_dare_** Obi-wan changes? All these years, the obsession of finding and killing him was the only thing that was more Vader’s choice than the Emperor. And during all these times, Kenobi changed, remade himself, apparently didn’t spend his time thinking of his lost Padawan, even taking others Padawan, refusing to conform to what Vader thought of him. He was supposed to be the only one! The only one his old Master ever taught, and to be his failure, his downfall. He wanted to be the first in the mind of his old master, and finally crush him. But it’s obvious Obi-wan led another life, without him.

He boarded the Death Star with clones, with other Jedi. They worked flawlessly together, everything speaking of habits. He has what Vader will never have, because he crushed it in trying to protect it.

A family.

He thought he could never hates him more.

He was wrong.

 

**Yavin: Yattitcu**

 

On the Death Star, Yattitcu loses an arm. She see Leia saving Obi-wan, she see how Vader will kill her, because this daughter he doesn’t know he has is quick, but not quick enough, and Yattitcu must make a two second choice between her arm and her sister. She loses the arm, and she keeps Leia.

She almost lost her life too, but Obi-Wan, _Master, Father, Teacher, Clan-mother_ , is right in time to stop the red lightsaber from cutting her flesh a second time.

She loses time after that. Probably the shock: her shields fail, and she almost yells at the hate that emanate from Vader. Soniee and Jhavli take her to the Falcon, using the Force without finesse in their fear, because they must disengage and let the others against Vader and then Yattitcu feels the void take her.

“I don’t want to wake in a world where my family is dead.” Is her last thought.

Hours later, in medical on Yavin, she wakes up to find Tyvokk, sleeping with her head on her bed, her absent arm hurting awfully and Dogma watching them.

The Death Star is no more, forty-four pilots of the Alliance are dead, but her family is alive. The morning after, all the Jedi congregate in her room and join in meditation and there, bathing in their Force-presence, in the calm of Obi-wan, the light of Luke, she rejoices, because she only lost flesh, when she could have lost love.

 

**Yavin: Hevy**

 

Dogma slipped out, an hour ago, but Obi-wan, Jesse, Crasher and Bly are sleeping. A sleep that eludes Hevy. Not because he isn’t tired: battle, stress, and good sex, he should be dead to the world. Not because that night, he shared his lover, something that he refuses normally.

No, because he understand everything will change. The sanctuary survived all these years because nobody was searching for it. But now? Now, Vader will ask himself a lot of questions about where, where did his ex-Master raised another generation of Jedi without getting caught.

They’ll search for them. And probably find them. They must evacuate. Nothing will ever be the same, and Hevy stay awake, a hand patting his lover shoulder; the sound of Crasher snoring the only sound apart the breathings, and he mourns almost twenty years of peace and love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yavin: Darth Sidious**

 

He can feel the moment the Death Star explodes. In his rage, he kills the representative from Nar Shaddaa. He doesn’t understand the magnitude of his rage, after all other plans are already in move, this is only a setback, and now obtaining money of the Smugglers' Moon for these plans….Yes, he will need to use military force.

It’s only later, when Vader, after his report and the subsequent punishment, limps away, that he understands.

Jedi.

The Jedi are coming back.

**  
**

**Yavin: Luke.**

At the end, Luke is the only one left awake. At the back of his mind, he can fell Leia, sleeping peacefully between Soniee and Jhavli. Most members of the Rebel alliance are drunk, part celebration and part mourning for those who didn’t make it out of battle. He just spend an hour speaking with Ashoka, she and the Ghost’s crew and Rex are rerouting from their mission and running for the sanctuary: they’ll stay here until a decision is taken, evacuate or not.

Luke is more…more peaceful than his firecracker sister, but today, he would have killed their biological father without a second hesitation to save Obi-wan, and he needs to meditate on that.

Even if he doesn’t go to war, Obi-wan is older than him, and one day he will lost him; his father, his teacher, the one giving them sisters and brothers, years after years. For the first time, Luke realize it won’t be a grand adventure in space, finishing with going home to the sanctuary, finding Rex to play Sabbac, taking new younglings in his arms for the first time, teaching little Phaista new Force tricks, learning to write Botha with Echo…..

His world is already done, and he must find peace with the new one. Protecting the children, future of the Order, and fighting for the Alliance, balancing the two. A small part of him is still stuck in the black and hating silhouette of Vader.

He could feel the heartbreak of Obi-wan, half the Death Star away, when the older Jedi found him. If he could…. Does Anakin Skywalker still exist? Yes, if he could…. His brain almost bursting with plan, Luke kneel on the wing of his Starfighter, and start meditating.

 

 

The end.


End file.
